


It Had To Be You

by TheIronDragon10



Series: Thasmin One-Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I've also listened to a lot of swing music for this, I've been writing this for days so be nice pls, It's less angsty than expected, Thasmin trash, The doctor in a suit, The thasmin is strong in this one, bowties are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronDragon10/pseuds/TheIronDragon10
Summary: Team TARDIS, a party, a suit, a dress, and slow dancing. What else needs to be said?





	It Had To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a music fic, so if you've got Spotify pull up "All of Everything" (Frankie Avalon), "Unforgettable" (Nat King Cole), and "It Had to be You" (Frank Sinatra)
> 
> All in that order. That being said, enjoy!

"GANG!?"   
  
Ryan and Yasmin tore through the corridor leading into the console room, both pushing each other into the wall to be the first there, Graham pacing behind at a distance definitely avoiding their roughhousing. The two tumbled in, both landing face first into the metal ground. Graham shook his head, as always amused by his two young time-travelling tagalongs, and stepped over to check on the every excitable Doctor.   
  
"Still doesn't rhyme off. I'll work on it. Oh! Is this how people enter rooms now?"   
  
"Get off" Yaz pushed Ryan off to the side, springing onto her feet first to stand by Graham "Where's the fire?"   
  
"No fire. Well. There's gotta be a fire somewhere, but none here" the Doctor smiled brightly, reaching out for the leather bifold on the console "we've got an invite!"   
  
All three humans turned to look at each other, every time the Doctor had gotten a mysterious notice to go somewhere, they had to fly from the seat of their pants in every situation. Once running back into the TARDIS, clothes singed, as arrows flew past--not times they wanted to remember.   
  
"Oh nothing like that, you wusses" the Time Lord passed the psychic paper around, a hastily scribbled set of words written on it   
  
_ 'Party time. Come along Doctor! And dress nicely' _ followed by a set of coordinates.    
  
"I know humans need entertainment here and there. And a party! What do you say fam!?"   
  
"This seems slightly... fishy" Graham's face scrunched up worriedly. Living with the Time Lord for so long, they knew she didn't mean to get them into ridiculous situations. Of course, they always managed to get off as scot-free as possible, but it didn't make it any easier to be stuck in those situations "Are you sure it's safe?"   
  
"It was directly delivered to the psychic, how dangerous can it be?" the blonde woman smiled brightly, conveniently ignoring the worried faces in the males in the room. She took Yaz' hand in hers and began walking off to one of the corridors.   
  
"Come on then. Clothes and such, here we go!”

  
-oOTOo-

  
The wardrobe the group were led into was infinitely larger than anyone could ever expect, considering the Doctor wore almost the same clothes everyday, (suspenders and colored t shirt notwithstanding). Rows and rows of jackets, coats and an infinity of outrageous color combinations.    
  
"I have no clue what any of you wear, but I know you'll find it here"    
  
"No kidding"   
  
Ryan and Graham began pacing around, loudly groaning at the extravagant colors and patterns, odd mixes and finds that the wardrobe held. The Doctor had told them she had been a man, or multiple men 12 twelve times prior, and clearly the weird sense of fashion carried. There were a lot of shirts and underwear flying about with question marks on them they didn't want an answer to.    
  
Two levels up, hanging precariously from a ladder on the other hand was the Doctor, ruffling through trench coats, being watched by Yasmin.   
  
"You know the dresses appear to be down here, right?"   
  
"Oh, I've got something different planned! No peeking"   
  
"Hey Doc, are we allowed to take anything?"   
  
Ruffled hair stuck out from the mess of clothes in the hanging rack, her nose scrunched up in confusion "I have no clue who would stop you Graham" her head dug in again, muffling an otherwise loud "THE WORLD IS YOUR OYSTER BOYS!"

  
-oOTOo-

  
"Looking sharp there son."   
  
Ryan tilted his head at his own reflection on the full length mirror the TARDIS conveniently placed in the console room as they were getting ready. He had a snow white tuxedo jacket, paired with black slacks and a black bowtie. Graham stood on the side, a classic black pinstripe suit and gray trench coat giving him an air of mystery.    
  
"I clean up well on the odd occasion" Ryan smiled brightly at Graham for the compliment.    
  
"Looking nice boys"   
  
Sharp intake of breaths and an "oh my" from Graham" followed Yasmin's entrance into the console room. Her hair arranged in a messy up do and a minimum amount of make up on her face to enhance what they knew of her natural beauty. She was clad in a skintight white sequin dress with a golden shimmer, the bottom adorned in lace.   
  
"You look...Wow. Very nice Yaz"   
  
"Any more words I'd think you were complimenting me" Yaz tilted her head downwards, admiring the way the dress fit. If she was being honest, she had picked the dress with a single-minded purpose, and if the guys were any good a sounding board, it might pay off properly. "Has the Doctor come out yet?"   
  
"Nah" Ryan scratched the ground with his shoe, knowing if he looked up he might just blush, and Graham would never let him live it down. "She's still throwing stuff around in the wardrobe"

  
-oOTOo-

  
"Hey Doctor!?"  
  
The loud clatter in the expanse of clothes followed the Doctor destructively flying her way to the entrance, where Yaz stood waiting to see if she could help.  
  
"Hey Yaz I--Yowzah!" the blonde stumbled her way through a pile of coats, her eyes wide and cheeks pink "You...I...Yowzah"   
  
Yasmin blushed bright. Here was the reason behind her more off character dress today. The blonde alien was infinitely loving,  loyal, and all good things. She handed comments and compliments like the TARDIS handed biscuits, but the simple things that come with offhand comments on an appearance... that, that was special. Especially when the Doctor stood, eyes blown wide, nearly looking at her like she hung the stars.  
  
"Yowzah yourself"  
  
And that was true too. The Doctor stood in a tailored black suit, hints of TARDIS blue shimmered out when she moved. The top buttons of her shirt popped open, a black cummerbund tied tightly around her waist, giving her a distinguished air. The boys could mock the woman all they wanted for her put together fashion, but if someone knew how to clean up it was her.  
  
"I guess we're both Yowzah"  
  
Yasmin approached the Doctor cautiously, avoiding the pieces of clothing thrown around the room. The lighting in the room gave the Doctor a softer glint, a nicer glow that encased Yaz' heart with an overbearing amount of emotions. Many she had refused to deal with. Others had begun noticing the way she would look at the blonde her own mother had asked flat out if they were dating, but she knew emotions would get in the way of the blossoming friendship with the lonely Time Lord.And that she couldn't risk.   
  
The Doctor smiled brightly as the young woman approached, in another time and another place she would've dashed off, eager to avoid the possibility she might let the budding feelings for the young police officer run amok. However this was a welcomed moment of vulnerability. Whether the mystery invitation knew it or not, it was doing the Doctor a favor. It was easier to jump into the deep end when you're being pushed.   
  
Yaz reached to button up the snow white shirt the blonde was wearing, her hand delicately brushing against her collarbone "Anything I can help with?".  
  
"Ca..hmmm.." she cleared her throat hoping the heat she was feeling was merely internal, and that Yaz couldn't see the blush. 

"Can't figure out what I'm missing here. Being a woman is new."   
  
"Well, let's go look then"   
  
Scarfs, ascots, ties and even the odd rope flew from the chests of accessories. The Doctor stood by the side, catching what flew out, unhappily scrunching her nose at the selection. Nothing made her feel quite like she wanted to, and to be fair that was an accomplishment. One of her previous faces wore a piece of celery for decoration for crying out-loud!   
  
"Hey how about this?" Yaz stuck her head out, a wooden box in her hands, engraved with beautifully crafted circular Gallifreyan words, a language lost to time. Inside, resting folded as if lovingly laid down was a plum purple bowtie, with a golden sea of stars strewn over 

"sober color, it goes with this sophisticated air"   
  
"Hmm... I don't know. Aren't bowties a bit, Meh?"   
  
"Oh c'mon" Yaz lifted the folded over neck of her shirt, carefully tucking the tie around the woman's neck. Thanking her lucky stars that she'd gotten bored one day and YouTubed how to tie a bowtie properly. She had begun doubting it would become relevant in her life, so if the universe was trying to give her a shove it was the right one "You'll look dashing. And to be honest, bowties are cool"   
  
If you've ever felt like a puzzle clicked, a concept made sense, a sentence in a complicated story began flowing, then you'll understand how the Doctor felt in that moment. Her older selves rarely connected with the new one. She was brand spanking new, relatively speaking, a whole different person in more ways than the obvious. But all the Doctors were the same. They were all connected by this inherit need to love far and deeply and to be loved. To find the nuggets of humanity in the adventures they encountered and the countless people who came and went through their lives. In that moment, it was the feeling of all the Doctors' pasts, all of her futures, knowing that despite the pain this is what was worth it.   
  
Yasmin straightened the purple bowtie, smiling softly at the messy symmetry of the accessory. It was very much the Doctor. The crisp white shirt breaking into a plum starred bowtie, the black buttons on the shirt pairing with the cummerbund, the shiny black blue jacket shimmering across the black pants, the shiny black boots. No matter how changed as she may be, she wouldn't wear heels thank you very much—  juxtaposed with the dull metal floor. It all was all a sharp contrast. it was different ends of the spectrum, it was fire and ice, sharp edges and soft waves, it was the last Time Lord, the last daughter of Gallifrey.    
  
Dark brown eyes met with bright green, both darkened slightly by the orange hues in the TARDIS, the rows on rows of coats, jackets, shirts and pants. Bright smiles on both their faces.   
  
"Yes. Yes they are"

  
-oOTOo-

  
Loud music was in full swing when team TARDIS cracked through the ballroom doors. Men and women clad in their party best were mingling, although non seemed to know each other. Ryan and Graham would swear to their dying day that Frank Sinatra slapped Harvey Wallbangers in their hands as he stumbled away laughing.    
  
"So, do we look for whoever invited us?" Ryan huddled his head in the circle they formed in a corner of the room as they came in, cocktail in hand.   
  
"Are you crazy?" Yaz grabbed his free hand with a bright smile "this is a party, we party!"   
  
Graham watched with a soft smile on her lips as the two youngsters headed towards the dancefloor, an upbeat song being blasted by the band on the raised stand. Ryan laughed, reminding Yasmin that his dyspraxia made dancing actually more impossible than rocket science, Yaz retaliating that they were definitely in a different era of music she couldn't dance to, so it wouldn't matter.   
  
"Have you talked to her yet, Doc?"    
  
The Doctor tore her eyes away from the dance floor, to look at Graham standing next to her. He had discarded his coat on the nearby table, his face was set on a friendly smirk. Graham always knew. He was the oldest, or well compared to the other humans, and was the wisest there, and he had this otherworldly power to know what was going on. He called it the intuition of a bus driver, the Doctor called it the wisdom of age. In both cases it came down to Graham being Graham, and in times of strife that was the most comforting notion.    
  
"About what?"   
  
"We're not playing this game anymore Doc, that's for the young kids" the Time Lord chuckled under her breath as Ryan side stepped into a couple who was gliding past, the young man leading scrunching up his face at the intrusion "Do you plan on talking to her?"   
  
The Doctor shifted on her feet uncomfortably, the room suddenly too loud, too stuffy.    
  
"Because if you don't, someone else will" The older man used his free hand to point at the handsome young man tapping Ryan to dance with Yaz. For his part, Ryan seemed relieved to get off the dance floor, and after informing Yasmin that he would be close if she needed backup, took off towards the Time Lord and his grandad (not that he admitted to that yet) 

 

"Take it from someone with experience, you'll regret it if you don't"   
  
"Graham, for a bit of perspective, I am older than Catholicism"   
  
"And yet you act younger than Scientology"   
  
The Doctor scoffed, arms crossed, because she really had no good retaliation to the now laughing Graham. Ryan arrived by their side, bringing a whole new tray of colorful cocktails with him. Ryan and Graham got off to their  own devices on the side, letting the blonde alien to her thoughts as they enjoyed the music. For her part the Time Lord was doing the opposite of enjoying, the upbeat music Ryan and Yaz had been trying to dance to had taken a slower swing. The young man who had asked to fill Yasmin’s dance card was gracefully toiling her around the room, putting a bright smile on the young woman's face. Frankly, the Doctor's blood was beginning to boil and it had little to do with the layers of fancy clothes, and everything to do with this being a repetitive situation in her life. She was an eternal being, she didn't age, she wouldn't die, and for that she had let people she loved slip through her fingers like sand in a beach. And to be honest, after hundreds of years? It was getting tiring.   
  
"Ehem" the young man felt a tap on his shoulder, distracting him from the easy 1, 2, 3 of the song he was dancing to, a beautiful young woman in his arms.    
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I think everyone in this room deserves a dance with this beautiful woman?"   
  
Yaz smiled brightly watching the Doctor scooch her dance partner to the side. She hadn't been exactly happy that Ryan would let just anyone up and ask to dance with her, but this was a good unforeseen byproduct.    
  
"I'd love a dance with you, Doctor"   
  
Her dance partner bowed out to the blonde, and stepped away to his table. The Doctor took Yaz' hand, a coy smile on her face as she swept her into the dance floor, the first notes of Frankie Avalon's " _ All of Everything _ " stringing out.   
  
"If I'm good enough, and I think I am, think it might be more than just one dance?”    
  
Yasmin laughed softly, one hand tucking comfortably in the Doctor's callused and warm hand, the other settling on the soft shoulder of her suit jacket. The always clumsy woman led her around the dance floor gracefully, as the soft swing melody played. This right here, this is what Yaz had tried so hard to avoid, and yet seemed so easy and effortless. 

 

“ _ you have one heart _

_ Only one heart _

_ But darlin’ I'll need that too” _

 

The Doctor ducked her head to Yasmin's ear and whispered softly, hoping to break the silence that had settled as they danced “I hope the irony of that doesn't escape you” 

 

Yaz scoffed with laughter, her head nestled comfortably on Time Lord's chest, praying the layers the Doctor had on would hide the heat radiating from her blush. Yasmin could see her former dance partner lurking in the corner, and the dreaded thought that she would have to leave the comfort of this made her tighten her hold. 

 

“ _The_ _good things come_

_ To those who wait _

_ And you are what I've waited for” _

 

“Think I get another dance?” The Doctor nervously asked. Not wanting her time holding Yasmin this close to ever end. 

 

“You can have all the dances tonight if you want them” Yaz whispered back, feeling the warm feelings in her heart expand ever faster, not at all helped by the Time Lord tightening her hold on her waist. 

 

“careful what you wish for Miss Khan” 

 

-oOTOo-

 

Graham stood to the side smiling as the fifth or sixth song came on. Yes, Nat King Cole's unforgettable put him in a good mood. However nothing did it for his old heart quite like watching Yaz and the Doctor swing around the ballroom. 

 

A perfectly fitted mess of arms, they had long abandoned the classic dancing pose in favor of being closer. The Doctor had her hands on Yasmin's waist, occasionally tapping her fingers to the beat of the song to get Yaz to laugh, while the younger woman had her arms settled on the Gallifreyan's shoulder, alternating between laying her head on her chest or looking at her from a literal hand distance away. Ryan and him had a bet going, on who of those two would crack first,the party was an unexpected but welcomed boon. Though it didn't look like they were doing any talking that would lead to  _ that _ talk. 

 

“Anything new?” 

 

“No. Still being unbearably couple-y with no talk yet to be had” 

 

Ryan would never admit to wanting to play matchmaker to anyone, but these two were getting on his nerves. They seemed to like dancing around each other. But no amount of leaving them alone to make out would get them to tip over the friends barrier and solidly into the relationship set. 

 

The moment he spotted the young guy looking at Yaz he knew if this didn't do it nothing would. Bumping into him was easy, he really couldn't dance and arranging the perfect spot to crash into him was a given. Letting Graham work his old man magic on the Doctor had been a beautiful two prong attack on the oblivious love birds. 

 

The band was clearly doing some magic of its own, playing every slow song in existence to give them every second of time in eachothers arms. And yet, nothing. They didn't look like they'd let go of eachother anytime soon, but it was as good as nothing if they didn't pull it together. 

 

“I have an idea.” 

 

Graham watched Ryan jog up to the band, who was strumming out the last of their song and looked prepared to switch to an upbeat tempo. Thankfully the two women on the dance floor seemed oblivious to what was happening, both a bit to wrapped up in themselves to care. 

 

“okay ladies, gentlemen, and other entities, grab your loves and hit the dance floor for our last slow song of the night”

 

The violin group began thrumming out a melody reminiscent of a fairytale, the singer closing his eyes ready to sing Ryan and Graham's last ditch effort. 

 

-oOTOo-

 

The Doctor's ears perked up when the soft lyrics began playing. Around them couples snuggled in to slowly sway to the soft melodious lyrics, in the same way that Yaz seemed to sigh as the first lines of the classic Sinatra song reverberated from the speakers. 

 

_ “it had to be you, it had to be you _

_ I wandered around and finally found,  _

_ That somebody who _

_ Could make me be true _

_ Could make me feel blue _

_ And even be glad just to be sad,  _

_ Thinking of you” _

 

It seemed a fitting song to close the night. The Doctor knew, as soon as the slow music was over Yaz would go back to being just Yaz. Wonderful, unique, Yasmin Khan. With the sad music the Time Lord could feel the ache reverberating in her chest, the thought that they would probably never have another night like this. What excuse could she come up with to have Yasmin dress up and go dancing? To snuggle up to her as they swayed to the soft romantic music under a sky full of stars?

 

As her hearts broke, Yasmin was softly whispering the lyrics to herself, thinking nothing could be so accurate. It had to be the Doctor. Yasmin Khan had been career driven, family driven, always too busy for herself, nobody ever clicking in the way she needed them to. Then from the sky fell a woman in a ratty old suit, all fire and ice, sadness and grief, hope and love and all the things that the Doctor was. She badgered down the carefully built walls around Yasmin's heart, not a care in the world. Who else if not her. 

 

“ _ it had to be you,  _

_ Wonderful you,  _

_ It had to be you” _

 

As the sad trumpet played, the two looked at eachother, all ache and sadness and hope. All others on the dance floor kept swaying around the couple that was frozen in realization. Both thinking “ _ It had to be you _ ” in time with the song ending.

 

Their eyes closed and their faces like magnets closed in on each other as the band finished their last note, taking a break to prepare their next set. 

 

From the edge of the dance floor money exchanged hands between Ryan and Graham. Getting the two stubborn women to dance together was a breeze, letting them realize all they needed was in front of them was much harder—but thank the heavens for Sinatra. 

**Author's Note:**

> No lie this took me at least 5 days and 2 beta readers (shout out to my favorite Aussie for encouraging my writing, and the discord squad of lesbians). So I hope you liked it. I'm taking prompts, comments, constructive criticism and pies to the face, take your pick of what you'll give me!
> 
> See you in the next one.


End file.
